Hush Little Baby
by SlayerRyoko
Summary: Lex tells Chloe something. CHLEX set right after "Shattered."


Title: Hush Little Baby  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Lex tells Chloe something. CHLEX set right after "Shattered."  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
***  
  
"Hush little baby don't say a word, I'm gonna buy you a mocking bird..."  
  
In my sleep, he sings the words. In my dreams, I see him sitting there at a very young age with the blanket wrapped up. He rocks it back and forth and sings to it.  
  
"And if that mocking bird don't sing, I'm gonna buy you a diamond ring."  
  
The years flash by and I am watching as if seeing it threw someone else's eyes. There he is as an older, wiser, a little more down to earth, and most certainly not crazy, man. He has his hand in mine and is telling me: "I'll protect you, Chloe."  
  
"And if that diamond ring turns brass, I'm gonna buy you a looking glass."  
  
And now here I am, standing in front of the two-way mirror, after hours where I could be caught. I can't believe this is the same man that had made that promise to me. I watch him as he gazes blankly at the wall. I can see him singing the words now. I feel a tear roll down her cheek. How sad he must be to have lost his only real brother.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, it's after hours." I turn to see Doctor Mitchell, a woman I happen to know quite well.  
  
"Is he gonna get better?" I ask, turning back to Lex.  
  
"I believe so." Doctor Mitchell says. She looks at Me. "He was asking to see you before. Said he had something he wanted to tell you."  
  
I look at her in shock. "Can I talk to him?" I ask, looking back at Lex again.  
  
"Well, it's agents the rules, but I did tell him you would come visit. Right this way." And she begins to open the door.  
  
"If that looking glass gets broke, I'm going to buy you a billy goat."  
  
"Hey, Lex. Look who came to see you." Doctor Mitchell says as we enter the room. Lex looks up at me with those blue eyes. He then has to look away and I know how ashamed he must feel right now. Doctor Mitchell smiles at me. "You have ten minutes, Miss Sullivan." She says as she walks away.  
  
I kneel down so I am eye level with Lex. I see him trying hard no to look me in the eye, which kind of hurts, but I understand a little bit. If it were I, I would not want Lex to see me. "The doctor said you had something you wanted to tell me?" I say in a whisper.  
  
He looks at me right in the eye. I'm a little taken aback by this. I see all the things I never thought I would find inside those blue eyes: Sadness, Hopelessness, Worry, Confusion, and Fear. I become suddenly aware of how weak this poor man is. I feel a deep since of compassion for him and wish so badly to give him a hug.  
  
"If that billy goat won't pull, I'm going to buy you a cart and bull."  
  
"Chloe," Lex whispers, his eyes still fixed on mine. "I'm sorry. But I'm so scared."  
  
I see tears start to form in his eyes, and mine are not to dry either. "Scared of what Lex?"  
  
"Of the last person I swore to protect and what happened to them." He is really crying now. This once so powerful man, the unbreakable Lex Luthor is now crying in a straightjacket in an asylum.  
  
"Who Lex?" I ask. "Tell me."  
  
"Julian." Lex whispers. Suddenly the song is playing again and I can see Lex sitting there with a wrapped up blanket, which is Julian in his mind. "I promised myself before he was even born that I would never let anything happen to him; that I would protect him. But by the time he was born... I just hated my father so much! Everything he said or did started my anger off. I was so young, I couldn't control it! I couldn't help it!  
  
"And when the nurse said that Julian has his father's eyes... I don't know what happened, suddenly I hated Julian just as much as I hated my father. So whenever Julian would cry, I would get angry. So that day.... Oh Chloe, I've never told this to anyone. But I killed him, Chloe! I killed Julian! After I swore to protect him... I killed him!" He's crying harder then ever now. I am crying, too. I had never known. I understood everything now. Why Lex was the way he was, why he hated his father, even why his father hated him. Suddenly, this man is not so complex. He's just a sad boy, trying to move on.  
  
"If that cart and bull turns over, I'm going to buy a dog named Rover."  
  
"So..." I say threw the tears. "Now you are afraid you'll end up hurting me?"  
  
"Yes.." He whispers, looking away from me again. I can't take it anymore, I almost lung at him in order to hug him as quick as I can. I feel him crying into my shoulder and I know this is his way of hugging me back.  
  
"You won't hurt me Lex," I whisper.  
  
"How do you know?" Comes the question I have been expecting.  
  
"If that dog named Rover won't bark, I'm going to buy you a horse and cart"  
  
"Because you hurt Julian." I say simple. "And because of that, you won't hurt me. You still feel the pain from losing your brother every day. And that pain will keep you from hurting someone. In fact that might just be the reason, you chose to help me. You know you won't hurt me."  
  
"You are right, Chloe." Lex says, he's stopped crying now. "I will never hurt you... I love you."  
  
I pull away and look at him. I remind myself that he is supposed to be crazy. He can't possible know what he is telling me. He's not in his right mind after all. So, he can't really love me. He can't really mean what he is telling me. And yet, as I look in those eyes, I see more love then I have seen in my whole life.  
  
"If that horse and cart falls down, You'll still be the sweetest one in town."  
  
So, despite the fact that I know he is crazy from those drugs, I smile softly and whisper: "I love you, too, Lex." Then I move closer, place my hand on his face, and give him a kiss. A soft, sweets, comforting kiss. He kisses me back with more passion then I care to indulge upon with a crazy man. So I pull away, and I see the disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"Miss Sullivan," Doctor Mitchell, who has apparently just come into the room, says, "Your time is up. I'm afraid you will have to be going now."  
  
I nod and look at Lex. "Goodbye, Lex." And I start to leave.  
  
"Will you come back?" Lex asks. I look back and still see that same love in his eyes. How can I say no to them?"  
  
"Of course, Lex. Everyday." And I leave then with Doctor Mitchell.  
  
"You best be going now, Miss Sullivan." Doctor Mitchell says. As I start to walk down the hall, she calls back, "by the way, I didn't know you and him where dating. You make such a cute couple!"  
  
I laugh a little and wave goodbye. 'I guess we do,' I thought. I take one last look over my shoulder, and say a silent prayer for Lex. 'Let him get well, Lord.'  
  
"Hush little baby, don't say a word."  
  
A/N: don't worry, I haven't given up on my Musical. But I had to write this because I felt it needed to be done. Here's a challenge! Write a story, from Lex's POV on the day he killed Julian. Good Luck! 


End file.
